It usually is not possible for a young baby to elevate suitably a baby bottle from which the baby is drinking through a nipple. Thus, without assistance, the milk or other liquid in the bottle often does not flow into the nipple. Some older person needs to prop up the bottle at least to a horizontal position but preferably to an elevation somewhat above horizontal, so that the liquid level will enter into the nipple for the baby to drink. Sometimes the bottle may be propped up temporarily on a small pillow or small rolled up blanket or the like. Often an adult or older sibling holds the bottle elevated at a sufficient angle above horizontal for the baby to drink comfortably from the nipple.
Baby bottle manufacturers have attempted to shape bottles so as to be easier for a baby to hold. Bottles have been made smaller, such as 4-ounce size (120 ml size) for easier holding with the bottom tipped up above horizontal. Longer bottles of 8-ounce or 9-ounce size (240 ml or 270 ml size) have been configured with twin tubular chambers straddling a central hand-hold opening. These twin chambers are joined together near the nipple and are joined at the bottom. However, a young baby when lying down cannot easily reach these twin tubular portions of the bottle and often a baby does not have ability to elevate a full, relatively heavy 8- or 9-ounce bottle to horizontal or above-horizontal orientation for drinking through a nipple. Further, the two tubular chambers are relatively large in diameter, and they extend generally longitudinally along the bottle, which is not a suitable size nor convenient position, nor desirable orientation for grasping by relatively small hands of young babies.